


Practice Makes Perfect

by FR_TrashPanda



Category: Mutant X
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FR_TrashPanda/pseuds/FR_TrashPanda
Summary: Brennan, Jesse, and early morning sex (this is just sexy fluff). As always, I have no rights to the show and this is just for fun.
Relationships: Jesse Kilmartin/Brennan Mulwray
Kudos: 2





	Practice Makes Perfect

Nothing really woke him, his brain just sort of decided to turn itself on. No rhyme, no reason, just bam! From deep sleep to fully awake, in what felt like an instant. He sighed, unsure if he was annoyed or resigned when he glanced at the clock and noticed it was three thirty in the morning. There wasn't really a point in making an attempt to fall back asleep. Not when he had to be up at five. 

He felt movement to his left and a soft smile pulled on his lips. Carefully, so as not to disturb the younger man, Brennan turned to look at him. The blond looked peaceful, perfectly relaxed, with only the steady and even rise and fall of his chest to indicate he wasn’t some doll. It was rare to see the molecular so still, and Brennan was happy to take the time to study him, memorizing every detail of his body. It didn't take long, however, for Jesse to realize he was being watched. He always had a sixth sense about things like that, and he started to stir, much more reluctant to wake up than his partner. 

Brennan smirked, watching the sleepy man as he began to fidget. He chuckled softly when he heard him mumbling something completely unintelligible. He leaned in and gently kisses the other’s forehead, hovering over him as he teased, “wakey, wakey…” 

Jesse mumbled something in response and Brennan shook his head. “Try again Kiddo...can't understand sleep mumbling.” 

There was a yawn, and blue eyes managed to partially open before Jesse repeated, “you missed…” 

Brennan raised an eyebrow, and tilted his head slightly, confused. “I missed?” He asked. 

“Uh-huh” came the reply as Jesse yawned again before reaching up and lacing his fingers through the other's hair. He pulled the other's head towards him, Brennan offering no resistance as Jesse guided their lips together. He kissed the older man softly, slowly; lightly running his tongue over his lover's lips, but not invading his mouth. It wasn't a long, drawn out kiss, not ‘making out’, but it was teasing all the same. When Jesse released him, pulling away from his mouth, Brennan had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. The molecular stared up at him, a sleepy but smug look on his face and he smiled when he said, “you missed.” 

“Oh…” Brennan said, returning the smile, mischief in his eyes, “I see... I’m sorry….” Brennan shifted himself as he spoke, moving so that he now straddled the other, and loomed above him. Jesse was completely unfazed by this, and simply stared up into his eyes, a smile on his face. “Here... let me try again…” 

Brennan leaned in and trailed his lips along the line of Jesse's jaw, until he found the pulse, planting the barest of kisses there. “There?” He teased, lips hovering. 

“Not there…” Jesse sighed, and Brennan could hear the barest of ‘fluttering’ in his voice. 

“Oh... my bad,” Brennan said, moving to his Adam’s apple, “what about here?” Brennan kissed the spot, smiling wider when he felt Jess swallow. 

“Not there either,” Jesse replied, and his voice was getting ever so slightly breathy. 

“Hmmmm…” Brennan said, pretending to be complex. “What about…” he traced the path of Jesse's jugular vein with his tongue, making the other shudder, before abruptly pulling away, “here?” Brennan kissed the spot on Jesse's neck, right above his collarbone, exactly where he knew a ‘hot zone’ was. Underneath him, he felt Jesse shift, arching his back and pushing his hips upwards. He wasn't grinding, but only just. Brennan smiled wickedly as he nipped the skin, earning a sharp little gasp, before pulling away. 

“You're really bad at this…” Jesse said, voice hitched. Brennan could feel the want coming from him. 

“Well... I don't know what to tell you... I guess I should just give up…” He replied with mock disappointment. 

“What? Nah…” Jesse said, shifting so that he was able to prop himself up, “you just need practice… Here…. let me help….” 

He pulled the other to him, pressing his lips firmly against Brennan’s, and this time sliding his tongue into the other's mouth. Brennan let him, enjoying the burst of assertion from Jess. It wasn't often that he ‘took charge’ so to speak, but it was always nice. He deepened the kiss, savoring it, and pressing his lower body more firmly against Jesse’s. The molecular, in turn, began a slow, rhythmic movement with his hips. Again, it wasn't exactly grinding, but only just. 

This time, they were making out, and it was very much Jesse doing the work. So, it was only natural, for Brennan to allow the smaller man to roll them, landing on top. Brennan didn't even flinch when Jesse pinned his arms up next to his head, just arched his back once before settling in. The blond was still kissing him, and now that he was on top, he had deepened it, increasing the force and rhythm, almost like he was using his tongue to fuck Brennan’s mouth. That thought made him moan. 

Jesse pulled away slightly, panting. He took a quick moment to analyze the other, judging the cause of the moan. When he determined it was strictly from desire and not pain, he quickly resumed the steady invasion of Brennan's mouth. At the same time, Jesse moved his hands from where they pinned Brennan and began working on pushing his pants down to his thighs. 

Brennan took the opportunity to pull on the shirt Jesse wore, attempting unsuccessfully to remove it. Jesse laughed, pulling away from Brennan, who he had managed to expose, and straightening up. Brennan was left panting and slightly dazed, missing his lover's mouth. He blinked up for a moment, letting his brain catch up to what was happening, licking his lips longingly when he realized what Jesse was doing. He watched intently as the blond removed his shirt and he felt his groin tighten. 

Jesse was beautiful, the sight of him mostly naked, or better yet completely naked, was one of Brennan's favorite things in existence. The smaller man was all tight and lean muscle, well defined and toned. His skin glowed from a natural tan and shimmered when he started to sweat. He looked like a Greek God, carved by one of the finest sculptors. The only thing that marred the beauty were the surgical scars that lined his torso. Yet, even that, Brennan found intoxicatingly attractive, for they did two things; they confirmed that Jesse was real, he was a person with flaws and thus not unattainable, and they proved he was a survivor. It was unfortunate that Jesse didn't see them that way, but it was something Brennan was working on. 

Brennan must have had his jaw hanging open, cause Jesse was smirking at him, and shaking his head. He could care less about the teasing, he just wanted to drink the sight of the younger man in. “What?” He heard Jess ask, sounding so damn amused. Brennan reached out a hand and ran his fingers down his abdomen, tracing the ugliest of the scars even as it disappeared under the waistband of Jesse's bottoms. 

“Beautiful,” he managed to choke out, his eyes darkening and voice thickening. 

Jesse shuddered, always a mixed reaction when Brennan touched his scars. But he had stopped flinching. That was a victory. He leaned back down towards Brennan, repining the other's arms down, this time next to his side. He hovered, lips almost touching the elemental's, and replied in an equally as thick voice, “you're one to talk.” He smiled when he saw Brennan blush. 

Brennan never thought himself ‘beautiful’; attractive he'd occasionally admit to. But beautiful? No. Jesse always thought he was… Broad, tanned, hard muscle; he had the build of wrestler and was solid, steadfast, and underneath his skin, his powers were like a wild storm. All that power inside him, that energy, always boiling below the surface. Always threatening to erupt forth, to burn everything it touched, but he was always in control. Brennan had a storm inside him, but he was always as calm and still as if he were the eye of it. And then, of course, there was his eyes... the color of espresso, and Jesse could never say no to coffee. 

Brennan opened his mouth, always ready to protest, always saying Jesse was the beauty to his beast, but he never got the words out. Not when Jesse's mouth was quicker than his. Another invasion, forceful and sudden. It made Brennan gasp and then moan as he returned the kiss, this time ‘fighting back’, so to speak, and pushing his own tongue inside Jesse's mouth. The blond pulled away, however, all too quickly. 

“You are beautiful,” he said just centimeters from the other, “one day I’ll prove it.” He kissed Brennan again, a little slower, a little more tender, before moving away and sliding down his lover's body. 

“Jess…” Brennan breathed out, his voice breathy as he realized what the molecular was going to do. He could feel the anticipation building up inside him and his heartbeat sped up. 

“Shhh,” Jesse whispered as he planted a kiss in the center of Brennan's groin, making the other writhe just a little. He was suddenly aware of his forming erection and the beginning of the ache. 

“You're gonna be mean... aren't you?” Brennan asked, eyes fluttering as Jesse began to tease him, kissing along his groin and down towards his inner thighs. 

“I dunno…” Jesse said, mocking innocence as he trailed his tongue up Brennan's thigh, “do you want me to?” It was one part taunt and nine parts seeking permission. He was asking to control the sex this time, and Brennan was very willing to submit. But that didn't mean he was going to give in so easy. 

He struggled under Jesse, just a little, wiggling to test how well balanced the other was. He wasn't surprised when he felt Jesse shift with him, tightening his hold with his legs and hands. Brennan's next move was to arch his back and pushing his hips up while attempting to raise his arms. Again, Jesse held fast, and would not shake lose. Brennan then relaxed, sighing dramatically and said, “well I guess I don't have a choice… You've just got too good a hold on me…” 

The words were quickly followed by a yelp. “Hey!” Brennan said, what was that for? 

Jesse chuckled, now licking and kissing the skin he had just bitten. “Punishment for being a pill. Now, relax. Try to hold still,” he said, his voice mischievous. 

Grumbling, Brennan relaxed, allowing himself to enjoy the sensation of Jesse's mouth teasing his skin. The blond was methodical, working his way from his chest to his groin and back again. He was kissing, licking, and nipping at random, making him squirm. The teasing was building up the ach inside him, making his groin tighten and he began to moan though he tried to hide it. 

He had closed his eyes, biting his lip, not hard enough to hurt, just enough to muffle the sounds. Suddenly there was a shift, and then lips against his... a tongue teasing, asking for permission to enter. It was so persistent, how could he say no? But when he opened his mouth, the moan he had been holding back finally escaped. The man on top of him seemed to savor it, his kiss encouraging and rewarding more sounds from his throat. He pulled away, slowly, his taste lingering as he did so. 

“I want to hear you,” he breathed out, almost growled, “please.” 

And how could he deny that? So when the same mouth that so skillfully teased him engulfed his penis, he didn't even bother to hold back the sound, or to stop his hips from thrusting up. Strong, but slender hands moved from his forearms to his thighs and gently forced him back down. It was a kind reminder of who was in charge right now, and Brennan made a whimpering grunted sound as he felt his electricity start to sizzle inside. He moved his arms up, burying them into the sheets and gripping on to the wood of the bed frame. This way, if he sparked up accidentally, he couldn't hurt his partner. 

Jesse worked his mouth in a deliberately slow fashion over Brennan's penis, enjoying the sensation of it growing in his mouth. He liked the thickness, liked the fullness, of it; everything about blowing Brennan from the way it felt to the way he tasted, Jesse liked. What made it all the better was feeling the other surrendering, relaxing... trusting… He wanted to build him up slowly, let him savor the loss of control; the ability to relinquish leadership, knowing he rarely was able to. 

A shouted moan reached his ears, followed quickly by his name being panted and he smiled to himself. Brennan was fighting his hold, twisting and trying to thrust. He was getting frustrated with the rhythm; he wanted it faster. Good. Pulling away, so that he could get a full breath of air, and check on his lover, he crawled back up Brennan's body, making sure to settle his weight on his groin. 

Brennan, who was now covered in sweat, groaned and moaned in disappointment and frustration as he twisted under the almost uncomfortable feel. “See,” Jesse said, his tone teasing, but with a bite, as he kissed Brennan's closed eyes. “It sucks when you want someone to go faster and they won't.” 

Jesse was referring to the normal rhythm that Brennan set for when he had control, the slow and steady build up that always made his insides burn. Jesse liked it fast and rough. He wanted a little bit of pain when he was fucked. Brennan always made him beg for it. 

“Now you're being petty…” Brennan panted out. 

Jesse laughed as he slid back down, once again taking the other into his mouth. This time he did his trick, the one that always made Brennan go mad. He worked his tongue in the opposite rhythm of his mouth, creating a sensation that was his trademark. 

Brennan cried out, back arching and hips jerking. The electricity in his cells were starting to ignite a fire in his groin. He felt his body pulsing with the sparks and his mind flirting with insanity. Only Jesse could do this to him, take him so close to the edge that he didn't know if he was feeling pleasure or pain. The only thing he knew in this moment was that he was never so high in all his life as when Jesse was toying with him. 

Suddenly there was a mouth on his, and he thought he must have been shouting. He could feel the other swallowing the sound. His body shook and he felt Jesse's hands pressing on his hips. He realized now, that there were tears leaking down his face. The burning in his privates retreated some, easing back into a manageable burn. He moaned into the mouth on top of his, wishing he could find the words to beg him to continue. 

All to soon, the other pulled away, moving so that he could kiss his neck before he whispered into his ear, “can I fuck you?” And the voice was gravelly, thick, and hushed... it made him shiver. 

Being fucked was never really his thing. He could count on one hand, the partners he had let do it. It wasn't that he thought of it as degrading or anything, he just never really liked how it felt. The few he had let do it, had almost always hurt him in some way; too fast, too dry, too hard... it was never enjoyable. That was, until he had let Jesse fuck him. Maybe it was because the blond enjoyed being fucked, so he understood how to do it properly. Or maybe it was because he understood the importance of permission and never just assumed he could take him. Whatever it was, Brennan liked the feel of Jesse inside him, liked the ability to surrender to him. Most of all, he liked how confident it made his lover. Besides, it was something that he rarely ever asked. 

Turning his head towards Jesse, he kissed him, running his tongue along the other's lips. It was the molecular’s turn to moan, and his eyes fluttered. He shifted off Brennan, rolling towards his nightstand and fumbling with the drawer. He pulled away from his lover, allowing the other to position himself in what would be the most comfortable for him, while he pulled out the lubricant. 

Brennan had rolled onto his stomach, adjusting himself so that he had a pillow under his groin. He found he liked the added pressure there and that it helped to angle him, so to speak. He had also kicked off his pants, getting the annoying fabric out of the way, so that he could feel as much of Jesse against his skin as he could. Cradling his head on his arms he watched as Jesse too, took a moment to finish striping before he retrieved lube. 

He was just about to move behind Brennan, just about to start, when he felt a tug on his wrist. Looking down he saw that the other had grabbed him, and that dark espresso eyes were zeroed in on his semi erect cock. “Can I taste you? Real quick?” Brennan asked, his voice a whisper, as he pulled on Jesse’s hand again. 

The blond shifted, turning so that Brennan could reach him. He gasped when he felt the other take him, his mouth almost devouring. He laced his fingers into thick brown hair with one hand as the other reached out and grabbed the bed frame to keep from falling. Brennan's mouth suckled him, not too hard and not too fast, just enough to help him harden. It didn't last nearly long enough, but it was wonderfully satisfying. Moleculars often built up quickly, and Brennan knew that Jesse wanted something other than just amazing head. 

He pulled his mouth away slowly, enjoying the groan the other let free. Taking a look at his partner, he was quite happy to see him now almost fully erect and beads of sweat on his brow. His skin was glistening and his blue eyes were shining like stormy seas. If he looked close enough, he could see the barest ripple of his powers, and the faintest hint of fraying control. It used to scare him when he saw that, Jesse's powers slipping out, now it was just how he knew the other was getting close. It was similar to how his powers burnt him from the inside. 

Jesse took a shuddering breath and let it out slowly, giving himself a moment to recover before he positioned himself behind his lover. Coating his fingers with the lube, Jesse first began slicking his own cock, testing to make sure that the oily substance wasn't too cold. Satisfied with the temperature, he coated two fingers before using his pointer finger to test Brennan's opening, teasing it. 

He smiled when he heard the other hiss and watched him clench. It was always like this, every time. Leaning down and kissing the small of his back, Jesse whispered, “relax. Take a deep breath and let it out when I tell you.” Below him, he felt the elemental do as he was told, and he wrapped his other hand in a firm but gentle grip on the other's thigh. He wiggled his finger so that the tip was just starting to penetrate the said, “exhale.” 

As instructed, Brennan released the air, moaning as he felt Jesse's finger slide inside him. If it was done right, if the other person knew what they were doing, there were few things as enjoyable than being fucked like this. Jesse certainly knew what he was doing. He worked Brennan's hole skillfully, working his finger in a slow circle, relaxing him bit by bit until he could get a second finger inside, and that was when the real pleasure of the sensation started. 

Again, Brennan felt his heart rate speed up and the fire began to reignite. He rocked his ass back and forth as Jesse stretched and lubed him, wishing more and more that it was a cock inside him and not fingers. Several minutes went by and he was starting to grow impatient, making demanding sounds with his throat. Jesse shushed him, moving his hand away from his thigh, and Brennan knew then it wouldn't be much longer. He could almost see in his mind the sight of Jesse fondling himself, making sure he was fully erect. 

He had watched Jesse masturbate once. Asking the blond to, so he could see. It was sight that he fantasized about often. Now was no different, the image in his mind increasing the ache in his groin. He moaned when he felt Jesse's fingers pull out of him. He hated feeling so empty after he had enjoyed being so full, but the disappointment was short lived. 

Jesse pressed the tip of his penis lightly against his anus, and Brennan felt a shudder run up his spine. Jesse gripped him on his thighs, taking a moment to settle into position and spread him so that he was more accessible. He whimpered from the anticipation, wanting him inside. “Take a breath,” Jesse ordered and his voice was hoarse. Brennan did as instructed, growing still knowing what was coming. “Exhale,” came the next order, and as he did. He felt Jesse enter him. 

There was a satisfied moan from Brennan as he felt the slow burn of Jesse sliding in. The blond was going slow, deliberately taking his time. Brennan wanted more though, he wanted to be filled by him. He started pushing back, wiggling his hips to hurry up his partner. Jesse chuckled, his voice heavy. “And you call me impatient…” He teased. “Relax and let me do the work, remember you're not used to this.” 

Brennan growled, but did as told, allowing Jesse to work his way in. Besides, it wasn't all that long before he completely sheathed himself. Jesse stilled for a moment, panting and moaning as he savored the feeling of Brennan engulfing him. His powers rippled, and it was all he could do to keep them from spreading into his lover. “God damn it...I always forget how tight you are,” he hissed out, clenching his jaw. He didn't want to cum, not yet. 

Brennan would have laughed at the comment, if he hadn't been dealing with his own ripple effect. The sparks were back with a vengeance now, and they had completely breathed new life into the fire in his groin. He was panting, so very hard, and failing miserably at trying to regain control. Jesse was the perfect size for him, the perfect fit. He was thick enough that his ass felt full, but he never tore, and he was long enough to just tease his prostate but never abuse it. Or maybe it was just that Jesse knew damn well what he was doing. At this point in time, Brennan could care less. 

“Jesse...please…” He begged, wanting the other to move, to keep going. The fire was burning his insides, he needed it to spread through his body and disperse. He couldn't take the heat much longer. 

He felt a kiss on his back, the teasing of lips. “Remember to breathe,” came the words, “in when I pull, out when I push…” And Brennan barely processed the warning before Jesse was moving, pulling slowly out before pushing slowly in. 

For someone who liked to be fucked fast, he was slow when it was his turn to do the fucking. His movements were steady, measured, and precise. He would pull almost completely out, until just the head of his penis was inside, before thrusting back in burying himself deep. Each movement building on the fire inside of Brennan, but at least the fire was now spreading through him. It was pulsing in blood, consuming him as a whole instead of just sitting in his groin. It was easier to take when it was all of him. All he had to do was ride the waves. 

Jesse was breathing hard. His body was screaming from the strain of being in control. He could feel his body rippling in time with his thrusts, could feel the ache inside him intensify. Below him Brennan was becoming more vocal, he was whimpering and trying to spur him on. He wanted him to go faster, but this was payback for all the times Brennan had purposely prolonged his fucking. 

Brennan’s blood was nothing but electricity now. It moved in a ripple similar to Jesse’s, perhaps because they were syncing together. Brennan never knew how Jesse did it, but he knew it was because of him, but when they fucked, their powers melded together into an intoxicatingly powerful sensation. It was often overwhelming at times, because he could feel electricity in every molecule of his body, but it was always worth it in the end. And normally the longer they lasted, the more Jesse could sync them, the better the ending. 

Jesse went as slow as he could for a good fifteen minutes, fighting his own body's sense of urgency and the growing need in his groin. Brennan was shaking under him, moaning and panting, but still matching his pace. It was almost time though, neither of them could last much longer. Besides, now they were rippling into each other, their powers making a beautiful mess that Jesse couldn't tell if it was pain or pleasure. He could also feel how slick Brennan was, how relaxed he had become, so he knew it was time. 

“Raise your hips up,” he grunted, and Brennan obeyed without question. He was lost to the waves of sensation and simply trusting Jesse to carry them through. Jesse snaked his hand around, taking hold of Brennan’s shaft. The other man cried out and whimpered, the sudden touch almost painful. “Breathe…” He shushed, and then started stroking, his hand matching the rhythm of his hips. “It's all going to be alright…” 

Brennan didn't breathe though, he couldn't, not with his body feeling like this. Jesse was everywhere around him, consuming him, controlling him… invading him.... He was pushing cold lava into his veins, forcing pain to change into pleasure. His hand on his dick made his muscles contract while the thrusting of his hips teased his insides. He was moving faster now, more erratic. The feel of it, this speed and force, was exhilarating and he groaned loudly from the build up. The pressure in his groin began to build with the fire in his blood. His mind began to shut out everything around him; narrowing down his entire existence to Jesse inside him, touching him... it wasn't going to be much longer now. 

Jesse's world too had narrowed to nothing but Brennan surrounding him. Brennan’s body pleasing him. The sound of his lover's ragged breathing, the feel of his pulsing cock, the sync of their bodies... he could feel a cold heat in his groin spread out in waves. It was eating him, and he welcomed it. Wanted it. It was time, and everything was just waiting for him, just waiting for the trigger to release… He breathed in, matching Brennan’s inhale, massing them both as he pulled completely out, then they exhaled as one and Jesse slammed home, phasing them both. 

They both came, shooting their loads together, Jesse into his lover and Brennan onto himself. Both men shouted as they came, their bodies writhing together as wave after wave of release crashed over them. Brennan was able to let it consume him completely while Jesse stayed focused enough to milk them both dry. 

After the last spasm, he released Brennan, guiding him back down before he untangled himself from the other. He flopped to the side, allowing his body to shake and his mind to drift as he basked in the afterglow. Next to him, Brennan was still panting, but he had stopped trembling.   
He had moved one of his arms so that it was draped across Jesse and the weight of it felt good.   
He didn't know how long they lay still like that but Brennan was the first to move. 

“Jesse,” he murmured, shifting so that he was on his side facing the other. 

Jesse, who still lay on his back with his eyes closed, managed a simply, “hmmm?”

“How are you feeling?” He asked, and there was a thickness in his voice that made Jesse peek up at him.

“I'm good,” he answered, his tone questioning the other.

Brennan ignored the question and lightly traced one of Jesse's scars. “Feel relaxed? Feel proud of yourself?”

Jesse narrowed his eyes at the other, the afterglow now fading in the wake of Brennan's odd behavior. “Well... I did just fuck you,” he answered, cautiously.

“Yeah, you did…” Brennan agreed with a smile. He could still feel Jesse in his ass and it was nice... but he wanted more. He glanced over at the clock, four twenty, if he and Jess showered together, than they could ‘sleep in’ before Adam’s meeting. That made him smile and he looked at Jesse who was watching him curiously. “You did a good job too…”

“I’d hope so,” Jesse said, and he tried to prop himself up, but Brennan pushed him back down.

“But there's a problem,” Brennan continued, smiling devilishly as he straddled Jess, “how come I'm the only one who's sticky?”

Jesse swallowed back the moan in his throat as one of Brennan’s hands began messaging his balls. “Brennan…?” He managed to whisper after a moment, eyes fluttering ever so slightly.

“How come you have no cum on you?” Brennan continued, moving a hand to Jesse’s mouth, he gently pushed a finger in, not that it was even a challenge. When Jesse was relaxed, he tended to have a little bit of an oral fixation. In fact, he was happily suckling on the finger Brennan had inserted. “Jesse…” He said, pulling the finger out and forcing the blond to look at him.

“Yeah Bren?” Came the breathy reply.

“You missed…” Brennan said, mischievously. His lover stared at him clearly confused for a moment before he realized that Brennan was pinning him.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“You don't have cum on you... you missed,” Brennan said leaning in close, “let me help you with that?”

Jesse smiled, now understanding what Brennan was doing and he couldn't help but laugh. “I guess I just need practice?” He asked, eyebrow raised.

Brennan smirked down at him, leaning in to kiss him. “Yeah…. practice…” Then it was his turn to invade Jesse's mouth.

End.


End file.
